Glacial Wastes
The Glacial Wastes (Japanese: Arctic Tundra) is a subregion featured in Monster Hunter Destiny. It is the fifth subregion to be unlocked in the game. It bears resemblance to the Tundra and Snowy Mountains. NOTE: The underwater areas in the Glacial Wastes are so frigid that the effects of Hot Drinks are immediately nullified. Basic Information Terrain Types: Cave, Tundra, Saltwater Areas: 12 + Base Camp Rank Unlocked: Low-Rank, HR 5 Weather: Usually clear. Strong winds often. Blizzards occasionally. Area Theme: Uses the "BIONICLE: Heroes" Thok battle theme. Area Information Base Camp The Base Camp is found inside an ice cave, complete with a clear floor and walls and icicles hanging from the ceiling. The tent is tucked into an alcove at the back of the area, and is difficult to see due to how dark it is. The boxes are found on either side of the cave. Areas 1, 2, and 3 These areas are all extremely similar. Unlike Base Camp, they are caves made out of rock. In many spots, bones and carcasses can be found littering the ground. They are also extremely dark and require the use of a Torch to increase visibility. As well, in certain places, there are larger torches that may be lit to temporarily brighten up the areas. Area 1 has a one-way path to Area 7. A hole in the floor allows quick access to the snowfield. Area 3 has a canopy of spider webs strung across the cave. This is the lair of Shrouded Nerscylla. In one corner, a dead Khezu can be seen stuck to the wall with sticky silk. Hot Drinks are not required in these areas. Area 4 and 5 Area 4 is very similar to the other cave areas, but with two major differences. The first is that Hot Drinks are required, and that it is bright enough to see. It shares these characteristics with Area 5. As well, there is an alcove between the entrances to Areas 3 and 7 that features many Gigginox egg sacs stuck to the walls. Area 5 is an ice cave, much like the one at Base Camp. As with the other cave areas, bones and carcasses can be seen on the floor. In one spot near the entrance to Area 4, a Popo can be seen frozen inside the wall. Area 6 This area is a tundra, complete with snow-less patches where lots of shrubs, flowers, and other arctic plants are able to grow. Despite the relative lack of snow and ice, Hot Drinks are still required in this area. Many mushroom, honey, and plant gathering spots can be found here. Area 7 The largest area of the Glacial Wastes is a gigantic snowfield. On the west side of the area, the ocean can be seen, and on the eastern side, huge mountains rise up and provide entrances to the cave areas. The drop-off from Area 1 features a rocky overhang. Area 8 Area 8 is a smaller snowfield that leads to the coast. Oceanic monsters can be found here occasionally. Area 9 and 11 Area 9 is a huge coastal area with an underwater section. Two glaciers floating in the middle provide "safe zones" for hunters that cannot afford make it back to the coast to recuperate from hunting aquatic monsters. Area 11 is a relatively enclosed lake that flows out to the ocean. An underwater passageway at the far end of the area leads to Area 12. Area 10 The only entirely underwater area in the Glacial Wastes. Like Area 9, there are glaciers that can be climbed on top of to avoid aquatic monsters. The smaller of the two glaciers can be broken, however. On the seabed is a shallow depression filled with bones, which serves as the sleeping place of Anorupatisu. Area 12 This is a small, secret cave that only aquatic monsters can access. It is very similar to Area 12 of the Deserted Island, only with a floor made of ice and icicles hanging from the ceiling. Monsters Low-Rank: Giadrome, Khezu, Blangonga, Tigrex, Great Baggi, Lagombi, Gigginox, Barioth, Zamtrios, Parnivid High-Rank: Red Khezu, Kushala Daora, Baleful Gigginox, Mist Gigginox, Jade Barroth, Stygian Zinogre, Glacial Agnaktor, Shrouded Nerscylla, Maroon Gore Magala, Cold Scoliarch, Dark Agsolestea, Cerulean Qurupeco G-Rank: Deviljho, Yian Garuga, Rajang A-Rank: Anorupatisu, Pokaradon, Giaorugu, Doragyurosu, Harudomerugu Crossover Expansion Pack: Terrible Terror, Thunderdrum, Night Fury, Segmented Crawbster, Armored Mawdad, Waterwraith Notes *Anorupatisu and Pokaradon can be fought underwater in this subregion. *This subregion was originally called the Frozen Wastes. *Kushala Daora can create blizzards in the area it is in. Category:Areas Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Cottonmouth255